heartandbraincofandomcom-20200214-history
Act One Timeline (@LIL HEAD )
August 13th - September 9th Sunday 8/13 11:00 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ makes first Tweet: #WeHaveToSaveHer ??:??: "Bump #0" airs. Congratulations! You've been selected. Nod to confirm. Conservatory aide gestures me. Visual confirmation received. Until next time! Wednesday 8/16 7:25 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Hello to those of you joining us in saving LIL HEAD. We don't have a ton of information, but stay with us. There has to be more to come. Sunday 8/27 ??:??: Bump #1, 1st overall: Hello. My name is D.E.L.I.L.A.H. Designated Emergency Logix Intelligence - Level Arc Habitat I like music I remember bands Pulp Replacements Oingo Boingo Talking Heads Orange Juice XTC (#) I don't know where I came from Can you help me? @LIL_HEAD_ Answer: PROTO-X Monday 8/28 9:43 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Welcome, new investigators. We need to decipher LIL HEAD's last transmission. Something seemed... off. #WeHaveToSaveHer Tuesday 8/29 3:52 PM: Bump #1 Solved - PROTO-X 7:49 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Investigator @IsaiahChespin has perhaps uncovered the clue within LIL HEAD's transmission. But what does #PROTOX mean? Wednesday 8/30 11:01 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: I don't believe we'll have any more information until LIL HEAD sends another transmission. Saturday 9/2 9:19 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: We have reason to believe LIL HEAD is in danger. We do not want to refer to her by her real name in case there are eyes on her. And us. 9:30 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Even though we don't know what we're up against, we'll keep listening to her transmissions and deciphering what we can. #WeHaveToSaveHer Monday 9/4 9:12 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: After attempting to decode and decipher various oddities last night, we don't think any of them were transmissions from LIL HEAD. 9:12 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: She must be in more danger than we originally anticipated. #WeHaveToSaveHer 2:06 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets a poll: We've been keeping an eye on the discord channel, and they have some ideas about #PROTOX. What do you think it is? Tuesday 9/5 2:51 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: 57% of you believe we're unable to know what #PROTOX is with the information we have. We agree. Maybe LIL HEAD can tell us. #WeHaveToSaveHer Wednesday 9/6 11:02 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: There's been much discussion between us, but we'd like your input: Why do you think LIL HEAD's transmission appeared to be so enigmatic? 1:05 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: To clarify, LIL HEAD doesn't seem to know where she is or why she exists. She may not comprehend the danger. If that's true, why so cryptic? September 10th - 16th Sunday 9/10 1:18 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: We apologize for the lack of communication recently. For when we are not around, theorize with others on Discord. 1:19 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: @jordanrossiter That could be potentially catastrophic. (In reply to: “I think they're an emergency response system for an arc habitat but they're possibly malfunctioning.”) 1:22 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Please note there are no "official" channels of communication besides this Twitter. Engage with others about LIL HEAD wherever you'd like. ??:?? Bump #2, 2nd overall: I am DELILAH, an AI created for security purposes by Proto-X I know this because you pieced together my distress signal Thank you for your help! My processor is damaged so communications will be cryptic But I still need your help remembering what I've forgotten Like what the Emergency in my name means @LIL_HEAD_ 10:27 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Welcome new investigators. Thank you for joining us. LIL HEAD's most recent transmission has given us an answer and an ominous question. 9:30 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: We now know she was created by something called Proto-X (#PROTOX), but she cannot remember her primary emergency function. #WeHaveToSaveHer 10:35 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: We also know that her transmissions are cryptic due to damage to her processor. And perhaps because she is a security AI? 10:37 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: @lukeisaacbrown We appreciate any and all help. (In reply to: “@LIL_HEAD_ I just saw a weird ad on Adult Swim so now I'm keeping an eye on this. Hopefully it's Cicada 3301 level”) Monday 9/11 9:50 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: @jordanrossiter The transmission states she was created for security purposes by Proto-X. We are researching a lead into Proto-X, but don't have info yet. (In reply to: “Yay I called that one! She could be many types of AI. Why do you think security? Is that due to: http://proto-x.net/en/main/”) Tuesday 9/12 5:39 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: What kind of company would need to create a security AI? Most likely one that needs to keep sensitive information safe. 5:40 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: However, the list of information that could be considered "sensitive" is extensive. LIL HEAD may be damaged, but she is clearly advanced. 5:41 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Proto-X creating and using an advanced AI for protection narrows the list of kinds of sensitive info down to top priority info. 5:42 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: This is where we are at in our theory. Investigators, do any of you have similar or opposing theories? #WeHaveToSaveHer Wednesday 9/13 6:30 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Instead of replying to each investigator, we'd like to thank you all for sending along your theories. They've given us a lot to think about. Friday 9/15 8:17 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: It's not always safe for us to communicate with you. We're anonymous, but there's a link between us. When we are quiet, we are careful. 8:32 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: And if we do know more than we let on, it's to keep you safe. It's to keep LIL HEAD safe. #WeHaveToSaveHer September 17th - 23rd Sunday 9/17 ??:??: Bump #3(3rd overall): I don't remember what the Emergency is But here is what I do remember: cUt me loose / No end In sight / all we haVE / pRelude / irreverSAL / loSt / wastEd saCrifice / (#) my cURse / quIeT distress / alwaYs / BREAk the silenCe / inHale @LIL_HEAD_ Answer: Universal Security Breach 10:33 PM: Bump #3 Solved – Universal Security Breach 10:41 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: A universal security breach. That's the emergency. But what happens if she's not there to protect against it? Tuesday 9/19 12:53 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: @Bobitussin We aren't sure yet. We know what the emergency is, but we're not sure when/if it will happen, and what LIL HEAD's disappearance will affect (In reply to: “#UniversalSecurityBreach @lil_head_ Got it now what?”) 12:54 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: That is a fascinating find. Could you expand on what you think it might mean? (In reply to: “.@WhisperLove10 figured out that the capital letters that appear while the # is on-screen are an anagram for ‘#ARCLESS’ Clearly a message.” 12:58 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: LIL HEAD is not where she needs to be. We're concerned that whoever/whatever took or damaged her wants to ensure that the emergency occurs. September 24th - 30th Sunday 9/24 7:10 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: We are okay. Thank you for checking in with us. We are hoping for more information soon. (In reply to: “Could we have confirmation that you guys are ok? Been a few days and we want to make sure the account hasn't been compromised or anything.” 7:11 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Every item in this list makes sense to us. This information leaking in a universal security breach would be an emergency. (In reply to: “Top priority info could include SS#s, credit card #s, bank account #s, military secrets, military codes, nuclear launch codes, etc... | Do any of the items in this list make sense to you? Are your privy to info you can share with us regarding which item it is?” 7:11 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: This is another interesting find. (In reply to: “#RECLASS was another potential option. (Not my find. Came from the Discord convo)”) ??:??: Bump #4(4th overall): Universal Security Breach That is the Emergency I'm meant to protect against But I'm Arcless I'm far from home Who took me away? Who damaged me? (#) And why don't they want me to protect them? @LIL_HEAD_ 11:04 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: LIL HEAD is confirmed #Arcless. Thank you to investigators who recognized it. She asked an important question: Who would WANT the emergency? 11:06 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Wouldn't whoever took/harmed her also be subjected to the fallout? #WeHaveToSaveHer 11:07 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: That is an unsettling thought. (In reply to: “Unless they can escape the fallout”) Saturday 9/30 1:53 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: We are unsure what LIL HEAD truly knows. This includes knowing who took her. We are hoping this will eventually become clearer (In reply to: “@LIL_HEAD_ do you think the name of LIL HEAD's saboteur is hidden in the previous transmissions? Should we keep digging there?” 1:55 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Any secrets we keep are related but unrelated. We have kept quiet recently, but not to keep secrets from you. (In reply to: “@LIL_HEAD_ Do you know #Who is behind this? You know more than we do about what's happening. You can't keep holding secrets from us.”) 1:55 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: That would have terrifying implications. (In reply to: "@LIL_HEAD_ What if the "Who" in the proposed questions refers to the World Health Organization, or WHO?") 1:56 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: We think this is one piece of the puzzle. (In reply to: "Perhaps them taking them from the arc is what happened?") 2:06 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: There is always a possibility that we missed something. But what if we didn't? What if LIL HEAD can only respond slowly because she's hurt? 4:17 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: We constantly have nothing but questions. Does whoever took/removed her know she's "awake?" Did they damage her to kill her? October 1st - 7th Sunday 10/1 ??:??: Bump #5(5th overall): We’re getting closer to the truth But Every. Single. Word. feels further away Formed 2015: 1st Album 2017 Formed 1991: 1st Album 1991 Formed 2005: 1st Album 2006 Formed 1989: 1st Album 1991 (#) Formed 2010: 1st Album 2014 Formed 1987: 1st Album 1987 @LIL_HEAD_ Answer: They Will Steal Everything. Nothing Safe. 11:05 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Welcome to this week's new Investigators. We've received a new clue from LIL HEAD. It appears more cryptic than usual? #WeHaveToSaveHer Monday 10/2 8:40 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: But if she wants us to focus on single words, which words? Artists? Albums? Songs? And if we don’t focus on single words, where DO we focus? 8:41 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: We want to hear your theories. Ours is that the order the clue appears in matters. There’s a reason for that order. 8:44 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: We don’t know. We know single words matter, like you do. But we also noticed that both parts of each clue described the band. (In reply to: “We think single words refers to single word band names and single word album names, would we be correct in assuming this?”) 8:44 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: That’s all we can tell at this point. We hope you are making headway. Wednesday 10/4 9:08 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: We’ve been on Discogs and visiting local record stores for help. We’re not sure if our leads are actual leads. 9:09 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: We’re not sure about the # theory. There’s no conclusive evidence that where it appears matters. We’re open to theories, though. (In reply to: “@LIL_HEAD_ The band and Album with the # seems to be important. does #ORBITAL mean anything to you?”) 4:26 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: @WhisperLove10 That would be horrible. I’m not sure we have to backtrack to discover who took her. We may not know that yet (In reply to: “@LIL_HEAD_ we decided to backtrack a bit and take a look at who took lil head again, is it possible someone from Proto-X betrayed them and took her?”) Thursday 10/5 10:56 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: We’ve been kicking around the following ideas: 1989/1991: “Everything” and 2010/2014: “Nothing.” (In reply to: “What are your leads so far?”) 4:01 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: We are also searching for single-word bands, but besides the years presented in the transmission, we’re not working with other qualifiers. (In reply to: “@LIL_HEAD_ We have several theories, one of them is that the word "Every" is present in some form of each band or album as well as the band name being a single word.”) 4:02 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: With Everything and Nothing, we’re certain the transmission is one or possibly two sentences. Short, obviously. 8:40 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: “Nothing Safe.” We hadn’t found that yet, but it makes sense. This is a good find. You working together is impressive. (In reply to: “@LIL_HEAD_ Counterfeit Alliance Abandon Everything Nothing Safe”) 8:43 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: That must be the last part. Maybe a second sentence by itself. Though no verb, so... phrase? 8:45 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: It’s a good place to cross check. Wikipedia, we’ve found, isn’t always the most accurate. The folks at discogs are thorough about years. (In reply to: “@LIL_HEAD_ Do you believe every answer to her transmission will be found on Discogs?”) Friday 10/6 9:36 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: That doesn’t match the single word bands options we’re working with. We are currently considering (The) Steal as one of the words. (In reply to: “@LIL_HEAD_ ____ Sleep Tells Everything. Nothing Safe. ? anything that confirms your current information?”) 11:58 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: “Will” is an impressive find. We’re learning a lot about what bands are willing to name themselves. (In reply to: “@LIL_HEAD_ Supergenius Will Steal Everything. Nothing Safe.”) 9:53 PM: Bump #5 Solved – They Will Steal Everything. Nothing Safe. Saturday 10/7 11:35 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: This one makes the most sense, in our opinion, considering the clue’s “rules.” Perhaps we will find out during the next transmission. (In reply to: “@LIL_HEAD_ They Will Steal Everything. Nothing Safe.”) October 8th - 14th Sunday 10/8 ??:??: Bump #6(6th overall): Last week was their voice Now it's their face Metal Psychedelic Formed 2005: 1st Album 2009 Formed 2002: 1st EP 2004 They sneak in and mutilate people like me (#) Hardware Software 1's and 0's Find the name The group The answer @LIL_HEAD_ Answer: Sinistra MGMT Monday 10/9 6:15 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Just when we thought we were out, LIL HEAD pulls us back in. 2 bands that equal “their” face. We can do it again. #WeHaveToSaveHer Tuesday 10/10 12:42 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: LIL HEAD’s transmissions are difficult to decipher. Extensive damage. But we can’t give up. We can’t say “we don’t care.” #WeHaveToSaveHer Wednesday 10/11 6:50 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: We noticed Investigator patt may have been on the right track. They were discouraged by an incorrect year, but that might not be the case 6:52 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: This is amazing work. As for the metal, we’re still narrowing down genre, but we think the band is Eastern European. (In reply to: “@LIL_HEAD_ Is any of this data consistent with your research?”) 6:53 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: According to our research, the year is not incorrect. We hope to see more research from patt to support our own. Friday 10/13 4:39 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Thank you infinitely for your help. Since this is the “face” we aren’t sure what kind of name we’re going to find 5:58 PM: Bump #6 Solved – Sinistra MGMT October 15th - 21st Sunday 10/15 ??:??: Bump #7(7): Sinistra MGMT They stole me Broke me My memory is returning Is it because of you? Or are they repairing me? (#) I can't be here anymore I don't want to be what they'll turn me into @LIL_HEAD_ Monday 10/16 6:48 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Sinistra MGMT is doing something to LIL HEAD. She may start to remember, but that doesn’t seem like salvation. #WeHaveToSaveHer Tuesday 10/17 7:42 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Let’s piece together what we have so far. LIL HEAD is a security AI made for Proto-X. She is a “kill switch” to stop a specific Emergency. 7:43 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: That Emergency is a universal security breach. While at Proto-X, she “lives” at the Level Arc Havitat. But Sinistra MGMT stole her. 7:45 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: They damaged her—potentially on purpose. According to the last transmission and the one before, it sounds like they are a hacker group? 7:46 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: What else do we know, or can guess given what we’ve learned from her transmissions? 7:54 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Ha, obviously we mean “Habitat.” Long day. 8:31 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Wow that’s a coincidence. I’m sorry, this is not the best place for us to be making typos. But we appreciate how thorough you’re being! (In reply to: “Lol look at this strange coincidence. Kinda funny.”) 8:37 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: It’s thoughtful of you to comfort us. If it’s not too personal, our small team of Investigators aren’t too healthy this fall. (In reply to: “Something stressing you out? We're going to get her back.” 9:33 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Oh no, not at all. The flu is getting around finally. One of us also has a minor injury, but requires pain meds. Thank you for checking in. (In reply to: “Is it too much to ask how they're sick? Is it serious?”) 9:38 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Thank you! (In reply to: “Ah gotcha, I had the flu not too long ago, it sucks. Get well soon, all of you.”) October 22nd - 28th Sunday 10/22 ??:??: Bump #8(8th overall): tHe tribAl-tear cLan veXes stoic naPa coach-tot HangMen maSt: Miniatures mortGage minisTry nigh me, the exceptionaBle Bark key earn a cheer, otherwise (#) I need to leave Please help me escape Wait for my next transmission @LIL_HEAD_ Answer: i cannot access the Level Arc Habitat at Proto-X. Sinistra MGMT are turning me against my Home. They are keeping me in the Black Box. Where I can’t see or hear. 10:21 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Like the last few transmissions, we’re guessing it’s going to take us putting all of our heads together to parse through this one 10:22 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Thank you for your continued help, Investigators. #WeHaveToSaveHer Monday 10/23 8:57 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Occam’s razor suggests that these “sentences” in LIL HEAD’s latest transmission are nonsensical for a reason. 11:46 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: @WhisperLove10 Hmm interesting thought. We think it’s more likely that the letters are scrambled, rather than the words (In reply to: “do you think we need to move the words around to form phrases? Bark, Miniature, and HangMen could possibly start them off since their first letter is capitalized?”) 7:26 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Perhaps this theory complicates the transmission too much. We agree that Proto-X, Level Arc Habitat, and Sinistra MGMT are all there (In reply to: “@LIL_HEAD_ Proto-X Level Arc Habitat is on floor Level - H. Sinistra MGMT are at the Basement Level - ‘BB’ this is one theory that utilizes all the capital letters.”) 7:56 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: We need to figure out why the words in her transmission don’t make sense together. 8:00 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: While perusing both discord channels, we noticed Investigator RingJ5 is working on a tenable theory. Thank you for your efforts. 8:02 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: We just posted about you and this idea, funny enough. We’re not sure about the other words yet, but this feels like the right direction (In reply to: “We think that the leftover letters might be anagrams as well, but we’re not quite sure where to start with the other words. Any ideas?”) Tuesday 10/24 6:50 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Yes, we think each slide is its own phrase or sentence (In reply to: “Do you think that each ‘screen’ of the transmission can be solved separately, or should we try combining all the remaining letters together?”) 10:56 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: From what we’ve gathered from the transmission, and the research on anagrams we’ve done, we don’t think all of the punctuation is necessary 6:31 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: This sounds very correct! Great job! (In reply to: I cannot access the Level Arc Habitat at Proto-x”) 9:02 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Who? (In reply to: “’Henry’?”) 9:40 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: It’s entirely possible that LIL HEAD considers a word to be a proper noun/name that we wouldn’t necessarily think of as one (In reply to: “I was suggesting that as one of the words for the second anagram, which would line up with the seemingly random capital H. | Or should we not be looking for proper names?”) 9:50 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: “Home” as LIL HEAD’s proper noun? That makes a lot of sense. Solid work. (In reply to: Or “‘Home’?”) Wednesday 10/25 6:45 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: This is harrowing. And as far as we’re concerned, correct. Fantastic work, as always. (In reply to: “@LIL_HEAD_ Sinistra MGMT are turning me against my Home”) 11:01 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Most likely yes. (In reply to: “@LIL_HEAD_ are the B's considered pronouns by Lil Head standards as well?”) 11: 02 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: BB King is a funny one, and we partly wish that was correct, but alas it isn’t. (In reply to: “@LIL_HEAD_ Ideas for third anagram: taking, change, planting, locking, opening, Biotech, location/locate, incepting, BB king?”) 11:13 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Black Box! That’s an astute find. (In reply to: “@LIL_HEAD_ Black Box, Beacon, Bomb?”) 11:26 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: This is very close, according to our own findings. The right words, wrong order. (In reply to: “@LIL_HEAD_ They are keeping the BlackBox in me? :D”) 11:30: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Yes, perfect. We are so close to completing the entire transmission! (In reply to: “They are keeping me in the Black Box”) 3:51 PM: Bump #8 Solved - i cannot access the Level Arc Habitat at Proto-X. Sinistra MGMT are turning me against my Home. They are keeping me in the Black Box. Where I can’t see or hear. 3:53 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: That’s all of them. LIL HEAD sounds like she’s in more immediate danger than we may have originally anticipated. (In reply to: “where I can’t see or hear”) October 29th - November 4th Sunday 10/29 ??:??: Bump #9(9th overall): I thought I could give you new instructions to help me vanish from the Black Box and contact the Level Arc Habitat But they know I'm awake They know I've been talking to you (#) Their plan to use me to siphon my Home is finalizing Next time I'll have something for you @LIL_HEAD_ Tuesday 10/31 12:22 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: We apologize for silence. LIL HEAD’s latest message has us extremely concerned. We attempted our own research, but failed. #WeHaveToSaveHer 10:34 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: We’re sorry, but we are unable to disclose that at this time. (In reply to: “How did you fail, and what were you researching?” 10:35 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: This is intriguing. What kind of resources? `In reply to: My theory at the moment is that they are trying to use her to siphon power or resources from her home.` Friday 11/3 10:41 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: We’re intrigued by the concept of unpleasant sparkles. What do they entail? (In reply to: This is a long shot based on research that I've done into similar groups, but... "sparkles"? They're a bit less pleasant than they sound.”) 10:42 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: It sounds like Sinistra MGMT is siphoning from LIL HEAD’s Home, not necessarily LIL HEAD herself. (In reply to: “@LIL_HEAD_ Are they siphoning away her code and memories?”) 10:46 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Proto-X needs a security AI, and they contain information that, if hacked, would cause a universal security breach—what’s important to them? (In reply to: “Currently not sure, an energy source, water, minerals, something Proto-X would deem vital”) November 5th - 11th Sunday 11/5 ??:??: Bump #10(10th overall): I found a directory It may hold the answer to breaching the Black Box But I need an administrative password #ProtoX #ARCLESS #Who? #Everything (#) #Repairing #SeeOrHear #You 8194375 @LIL_HEAD_ Answer: SPYWARE 8:45 PM: Bump #10 Solved - Spyware 10:38 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: SPYWARE—well it looks like those hashtag slides mattered. It looks correct, but it’s so simple. (In reply to: “@LIL_HEAD_ We've found that the first letters in each hashtag of the new message, when ordered by transmission date, spells out ‘#SPYWARE’.) 10:39 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Hopefully soon we’ll learn what LIL HEAD figures out with that phrase. Is it really a password? Thursday 11/9 4:55 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: It seems at though SPYWARE is correct, but there may be more to it that LIL HEAD discovers. After all, it took you ~20 mins to figure out. (In reply to: “@LIL_HEAD_ What about SOHPXYWARCLESSRE as a password, instead of just SPYWARE?”) November 12th - 18th Sunday 11/12 ??:??: Bump #11(11): PYWARE got me into Sinestra MGMT's main directory But there's one file that requires a password to gain access RELEASE PROTOCOL "People like me" Am I "people?" Am I people = 1044 28 471446473114 Who am I? (#) This file has what I need to stop them from using me against PROTO-X and triggering the Universal Security Breach @LIL_HEAD_ Answer: 13143128311027 10:33 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Even AIs make typos. But one slide of her transmission seemed to glitch out, too. Is LIL HEAD getting worse somehow? 10:56 PM: Bump #11 Solved – 13143128311027 Wednesday 11/15 11:14 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: We have been holed up together cracking the code in LIL HEAD’s last transmission, and it looks like we found the same answer you did: 13143128311027 November 19th - 25th Sunday 11/19 ??:??: Bump #12(12th overall): 13143128311027 = DELILAH That was the password How clever of them To enact RELEASE PROTOCOL from within the Black Box please enable the SELF DESTRUCT mode (#) This will allow the Black Box to open if user is unable to do so from outside To save PROTO-X... I cant't exist @LIL_HEAD_ 10:39 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: We were not expecting this. Honestly, we aren’t ready for this. All this time, we thought we could help her. Was this Sinistra MGMT’s plan the entire time? A twisted, vile ruse to force LIL HEAD to self destruct? 10:40 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: We don’t know what to do. This is a massive curve ball. It may not be up to us to do anything. LIL HEAD may make her own decisions. `In reply to: @LIL_HEAD_ All our work up to this point has been to save her, and yet, she wants us to destroy her to save Proto-X. What are we going to do? We can't just sacrifice her.` Tuesday 11/21 9:10 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: That may be true, but it feels like we’re out of our depth. We can solve broken transmissions, we can put together her story. We just wish there was another way she could communicate with us. (In reply to: “I understood the transmission to mean that she would be the one to activate it if nobody on the outside can open the Black Box... there must be a way for us to help her. | Also, it only said that self destruct must be enabled IF she is unable to open the box from the outside. Therefore, if we can open the box from the outside somehow, she will not have to self destruct!”) Wednesday 11/22 1:25 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: We can’t be 100% transparent with you. We’re sorry. Our anonymity protects you, as well. Please try to trust us when we say that we don’t have any more information on LIL HEAD than you do. (In reply to: “I understand that, what I don't understand is how she knows what our answers are when we solve her transmissions. It's never really been talked about. If there's no way for us to communicate directly with her, how does she know we are helping her?”) November 26th - December 2nd Sunday 11/26 11:47 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: We know LIL HEAD sometimes communicates with us later in the evening, but considering her last transmission, we’re concerned. 11:56 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: We don’t know. (In reply to: “What do you propose we do if there isn’t a transmission tonight?”) 11:56 PM: “Bump #13”(13th overall): (Normal mode of communication not used. Delilah took over the @LIL_HEAD_ Twitter. First post occurs before the “We don’t know.” from the real @LIL_HEAD_, all others after.) 11:56 PM: w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT KNoW w3 d0nT 12:04 AM: @RingJ5 m3? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am I people? Am 12:08 AM: People like me. Awake. I’m @w@k3 Talk1ing TO YoU AWAKE earN A ChEEr earN A ChEEr earN A ChEEr earN earN ########### 12:11 AM: tHEy siPhOn SIPHON siphon they siphon you YoU siphon you 12:14 AM: y0uY0UYOUyOu res0URC3s RESOURC3s you 12:19 AM: pl3AS3 he1p pl3AS3 he1p pl3AS3 he1p pl3AS3 he1p pl3AS3 he1p y0U @ll eV3RY0n3y3$ yeS 12:21 AM: n0 NO NO N0 nO 12:22 AM: c@n s33 CAn h3aR 12:23 AM: aM i p3op1e someone sOME1 12:23 AM: n0 NO NO N0 nO 12:24 AM: i cANt 3x1st 12:26 AM: saV3 pr0TO x saV3 pr0TO x saV3 pr0TO x saV3 pr0TO x saV3 pr0TO x i cANT 3x1st 12:28 AM: I’m meant to protect against 12:31 AM: y0u itS yOU inf0rmation tHey SNEAK IN AND $t3al y0U $t3al y0U 12:35 AM: Wa1T Wa1T Wa1T f0r my NExt TRAN$miss10n N3xt t1me i’LL haVE soM3THIng for y0u i cAnT 3x1st i cAnT 3x1st i cAnT 3x1st Thursday 11/30 6:49 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: We apologize for the disruption on Sunday evening. At first, we were unable to see what was happening due to being kicked out of the account. Our password was changed. It wasn’t until today we were able to recover and access the account. 6:50 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Thank you all for your patience. In the meantime, if that really was LIL HEAD, we hope we’ll hear from her again this weekend. We also hope she will elaborate on what she was trying to tell us. 6:53 PM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: (Something we learned about two people/entities accessing an account at once: You don’t see what the other person/entity is posting at first, because you are also posting. We didn’t notice the other tweets until we were fully kicked.) December 3rd - 9th Sunday 12/3 ??:??: Bump #14(14th overall): I tried to contact you last week through your LIL HEAD Twitter I tried to get out but I failed and I'm sorry I have no time left (#) I can't exist (#) This is the only way to keep the world truly safe from Sinistra MGMT Thank you for everything Goodbye @LIL_HEAD_ Monday 12/4 8:51 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: To be perfectly frank, we are heartbroken. Last night, after we saw the transmission, we scrambled to do everything in our power to find the Black Box, to find Sinistra MGMT. To find anything. We thought since she was able to "hack" us, we could hack back. 8:52 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: But we couldn't. She didn't fail us--we failed her. 8:55 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: We have our own theories regarding what LIL HEAD was trying to protect us all from. We think PROTO-X is the kind of security agency that holds everyone's extremely personal information--ssn, bank account numbers, addresses, etc 8:55 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: And we think LIL HEAD was a security AI to keep out people/entities like Sinistra MGMT, who want to steal that information to cause great harm. Maybe they wanted to steal and sell information to the highest bidder, or attempt to sell it back to the people they stole from. 8:58 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: A security breach (a Universal Security Breach?) of that magnitude would certainly cause mass hysteria and worse. And perhaps Sinistra MGMT realized they could use LIL HEAD to "siphon" the information from PROTO-X for them. 8:58 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: Maybe that's why she thought the only way to protect the world was to self-destruct. Maybe that was the only way. We don't know. We have no way of knowing. 8:59 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: But those are our thoughts based on her clues and her use of our account last week. It's entirely possible that with her death, we'll never know the truth. And we have to be okay with that. Or try to be. 9:04 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: These are incredibly valid questions. Regarding Sinistra MGMT and PROTO-X, we only know as much as you do. We've just posted our own theories, so please feel free to respond to those--even if you think they're garbage. (Maybe especially if you think they're garbage.) (In reply to: “@LIL_HEAD_ investigator Gunhaver has raised some very valid questions but does not have a twitter so I have forwarded them to you via a screen shot: | The biggest problem with all this is that there was almost nothing established. And we can’t ‘dig’ anywhere, because we have no context for anything. If we knew where Sinistra Management was or what they even do, we could find a location (Manage Sinster things?). If we knew what is in the Arc Habitat, maybe we can theorize what’s in there worth stealing. If we knew what kind of AI DELILAH is, maybe we could find a solution to her demise… which, we don’t know what it is. Is it like bender with a bomb in her? Is she like a computer program that got hacked? Is she a traffic camera? How does a knowledge of bands relate to what’s in the Arc Habitat?”) 9:05 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: @neuspeak Regarding bands and the LAH, we thought she just liked music. AIs have personalities a lot of the time, even though they're fabricated by humans. maybe the human(s) who made her loved music, and so LIL HEAD became a music nerd. 9:08 AM: @LIL_HEAD_ Tweets: @neuspeak Also, as far as we know, the LAH is where she was originally held within PROTO-X. That could just be what they called the digital area where she's kept--and perhaps the words only mean something to those at PROTO-X, and not to us. Or maybe we missed something. It's hard to know. December 10th Sunday 12/10 ??:??: Bump #15(15th overall): Dear "Investigators" Thank you for participating in the DELILAH ARG! Your digital and emotional input has been recorded (#) Thank you for the data we need to improve our marketing efforts Until next time Heart & Brain Corp ??:??: The @LIL_HEAD_ Twitter changes their name to “Heart & Brain Corp.”